Twists in Time
by LovelyPrincessUsako
Summary: AU To protect the Royal couple from Prince Demande, during the fight Pluto sends Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion to the past to keep them safe. But Pluto accidentally sends the royal couple too far in the past, in season 1 where they are still searching for their Princess. Will this change the past?


Twists in Time

Summary: AU To protect the Royal couple from Prince Demande, during the fight Pluto sends Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion to the past to keep them safe. But Pluto accidentally sends the royal couple too far in the past, in season 1 where they are still searching for their Princess. Will this change the past?

AU Changes: During the fight in Crystal Tokyo, Pluto sends Serenity and Endymion to the past to protect them. She tries to send them in season 2 but instead sends them in season 1.

Season 1: Mars, Mercury and Jupiter are with Sailor Moon, Venus isn't in the team yet.

* * *

**An Unexpected Hinderance**

"Sailor Moon dust it now!" shouted Mars as she threw her attack to try and distract the youma away from the leader of the scouts.

Sailor Moon nodded and took out her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Ac-" she started but was cut off when the youma threw razors towards her. Sailor Moon gasped and froze at the sight, it came too fast for her to move but then a cape swirled around her. Shielding her from the spiky razors. It was then she felt a body standing next to her. A body she recognized very well, considering how many times he had protected her.

When the parade of razors stopped, Tuxedo Kamen removed the cape which had been shielding them both. Sailor Moon noticed that Mercury and Jupiter had arrived in the scene and were throwing attacks at the Youma.

"Now is your chance," encouraged Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon nodded and then swung the tiara again, this time she wasn't interrupted.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

As soon as she let go, it whizzed through the air and hit the youma. It seemed to have the desired effect because the youma become dust.

Silence then enveloped the park and Mars collapsed on the floor. Sailor Moon walked towards Mars to join her team when a voice startled her.

"You're hit," said Tuxedo Kamen, worry in his voice evident. At this Sailor Moon appeared surprised. When she saw his eyes, she noticed concern and guilt. She blinked, not sure how to respond since he had never stayed around, he always pulled the vanishing trick, that would even make Houdini green with envy.

She then looked down to see what made him so guilty when she noticed her leg was bleeding. Blinking, she looked up to look at him.

"It'll be fine, I'll heal," said Sailor Moon looking at him with tenderness in her eyes.

She defended him against the scouts, but even she often had little doubt about whether this caped crusader indeed was in their side. But now, seeing how concerned he was about her, proved her that he really was on their side.

They both seemed enveloped in their own world, when it suddenly shattered.

"What the hell where you thinking! Why couldn't you dust in the first go?" shouted Mars, clearly annoyed as she glared at Sailor Moon.

However, Sailor Moon wasn't the only one surprised at the outburst, Tuxedo Kamen, Mercury and Jupiter appeared surprised as well. They were used to Mars temper but this time her tone appeared to be to harsh and unnecessary.

"She couldn't, the youma attacked her before she could attack back," said Jupiter, speaking up for Sailor Moon as she looked at Mars, confused.

"Well if you had moved faster than it wouldn't have come to that!" grumbled Mars again as she held her bleeding arm.

Tuxedo Kamen scowled at her remark and opened his mouth but before he could say a thing, Sailor Moon burst out.

"Believe it or not Mars, I am human not a machine! I can never run fast enough for you can I?" said Sailor Moon angrily, "I am so sick of your criticisms, don't you think I am trying my best already!"

Mars appeared completely shell shocked by the sudden outburst from Sailor Moon. She was staring at Sailor Moon uncertainly.

Tuxedo Kamen was surprised but none the less pleased that Sailor Moon was standing up for herself.

Before the tension could get any thick, suddenly a bright light appeared out of no where. Startled, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter turned to the direction where the light was coming from. When the light vanished, they saw two bodies on the floor.

One was a man, who appeared to be in his twenties. He wore a purple tuxedo, and next to him was a body of a woman. She was wearing a long, flowing white dress, with wings and she had a golden crown on top of her head. Though they were lying on the floor, the woman was still holding onto the man's hand.


End file.
